cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Global Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:green;" | GGA Motto: Fortuna Fortes Juvat - Fortune Favors the Brave '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgreen;" | '''Factbook' |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Green |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || March 1, 2006 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #GGA on Coldfront |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgreen;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Triumvirate | *DerekJones *Mydogti *Sognatore |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Elder Statesmen | * ALdbeign * Emperor Lester II * Kevin the Great * Queen Elizabeth V * BearerofTruth * Ironchef |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Regent | * Degenerate108 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Chancellor | * Zebulon |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Ministers | *Minister of Advanced Education: Tip-A-Canoe *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Desius *Minister of Internal Affairs: Blood and Honor *Minister of Defense and Intelligence: Ironchef (Acting) *Minister of Recruitment: TjDragon *Minister of Finance: Shaneprice *Minister of Communications: Dephire |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Chieftains | * Kanrin * Mirage_Malvik * Randleman * rstat1 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Green Team Senator || * Emperor Lester II of South Illinois |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgreen;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (PIAT) || * - UPN |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Protocols for Espionage and Armed Conflict Eradication (PEACE) || * - NATO |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Optional Aggression and Defense Pact (OADP) || * - Andromeda |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) || * - ArGo * - The Brigade * - ODN |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defense/Optional Aggression Pact (MDOAP) || * - Echelon * - TPF * - Poison Clan * - Ragnarok * - TORN * - Valhalla * - VE |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Aggression/Defense Pact (MADP) || * - GDA * - IRON * - MCXA * - NPO |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Treaty Block ' || * One Vision * United Jungle Accords |} Charter/System of the Grand Global Alliance 'I . Introduction The Grand Global Alliance (GGA), founded on March 1st, 2006 by the late Prodigal_Chieftain, his empress Atherton, and theblitz, has grown to be one of the greatest alliances in the Cyberverse. It has grown beyond our wildest expectations, but looking back on it now, it is indeed obvious why. The Grand Global Alliance is dedicated to greatness, and always has been. Weak willed nations don't even stand a chance. We believe that greatness comes in many forms; militarily and economically, but most importantly, personally. The main focus of the Grand Global Alliance is the personal growth of its members. After all, the Grand Global Alliance is based on the position that everyone in it is family, not just toss-away, useless members. We are a community, which highly differs compared to other alliances. It is what we're based on, and it is why we are so successful. Our alliance does not role play as chivalrous leaders and respected heroes, we ARE those leaders and those heroes. Valorous women and men, dedicated to upholding the greatest and highest of personal dignity and courage; we are the Grand Global Alliance. 'II. Objective' To better understand and make clear the ideas and issues within the Grand Global Alliance, showing our devotion to the noble warrior code, chivalry and regality, loyalty to our alliance and members within. 'III. Admission into the Alliance' Format of Sign up: Nation ID Ruler Name Nation Name CN Forum Name Resources Past alliances CyberNations Forum Name Recruiter Email Address Blood Oath I _________________ wish to join the GGA and am willing to follow the code of conduct of this alliance fully. I will loyally stand by my brother nations in both peace and in war, to the end. I fully understand that breaking of this oath will result in expulsion from the GGA and/or any other means of action deemed fit from the members in the alliance. 'IV. Law and Order' A. Any nation wishing to join the GGA must make a blood oath of loyalty to the alliance and each and every member. In this oath the nation wishing admittance fully understands that they are entering the GGA as a family member, and that once family always family. This oath can never be broken, and doing so will be considered betrayal from the said nation. Penalty of disloyalty or breaking of the oath will be expulsion from the GGA and/or aggressive opposition by other GGA members. B. No GGA member may be part of another alliance. C. At no time shall a member of the GGA use a nuclear weapon in an offensive manner unless ordered by the Triumvirate. GGA members shall only launch Nuclear weapons in defense of their nation from a nuclear attack. D. No GGA member shall spy on any other alliance. The punishment for spying is immediate ejection from the alliance. 'V. Our Alliance Hierarchy' A. Chamber of Pages B. Chamber of Squires C. Chamber of Knights D. Chamber of Cavaliers and Deputy Ministers E. Chamber of Paladins, Chieftains and Ministers F. Vice-Chancellor of the Grand Global Alliance G. Chancellor of the Grand Global Alliance H. Vice-Regent of the Grand Global Alliance I. Regent of the Grand Global Alliance J. Chamber of Elder Statesmen K. High Council of the Holy Triumvirate [[IMage:Grand_Global_Alliance_Castle2.jpg |frame|'GGA Castle']] The chamber of pages is our first chamber, and probationary rank. All pages must complete the Grand Global Alliance Academy within 15 days and take the Academy Exam or face expulsion from the alliance. The chamber of squires is our lowest ranked, non-probationary rank. This chamber is made up of newcomers who have yet to prove themselves, and members who do not post on the forums or who only occasionally run their country. This chamber is in tutorage of the knights and other higher ranking members, and therefore has no say in government policies and decrees. If they want a greater part of the GGA then they must work toward promotion to knight. The chamber of knights will be the common assembly, where every nation will have a chance at helping the alliance in some initial way or form. Each nation promoted to Knight will get the chance to assist the higher chamber of cavaliers/paladins in one government department (they can choose at first, which department they'd like to help, but depending on needs might be put in another one). The Chamber of Cavaliers and Deputy Ministers make up the active and responsible members of the alliance. These groups are the lowest level of leadership of our alliance. (excluding MoDI Squads, etc.). Cavaliers may hold Deputy Minister positions, and in some cases, a Minster position. The number of Deputy Ministers is dependant on the number of ministries and their ministers' decision on how to run their ministry. The ministers will work in conjunction with their group members in pursuing the goals of that ministry. Each member will have a useful function within their ministry. The more zealous a member, the faster promotions, awards, and duties will come. The Chamber of Paladins, Ministers and Chieftains make up the MOST active, honorable, and contributing members of the alliance. These groups are the mid-level leadership of our alliance. Paladins may hold Minister positions (or any position below the Minister). The number of ministers is dependent on the number of Ministries the GGA has at any given time. The ministers will work in conjunction with their group members in pursuing the goals of that ministry. Each member will have a useful function within their ministry. The more zealous a member, the faster promotions, awards, and duties will come. The number of Chieftains is based upon the number of members in the alliance. There will be 1 Chieftain per ix/i members of the alliance. The variable of ix/i is decided by the GGA Triumvirate and is not static. Chieftains will also have global moderator status on the GGA Forums. The Chieftains MUST be active in IRC chat and at the forum. Ministers and Chieftain are the same rank in that a Minister can not be a Chieftain simultaneously and vice versa. Chieftains are more for internal messaging and morale of the alliance. The Vice-Chancellor oversees the smooth functionality and operation of the various internal workings of the Grand Global Alliance. This position is responsible for overseeing the Ministry of Internal Affairs, Recruitment, and the Finance, as well as serving as an economic adviser and educator within the Ministry of Advanced Education. This position holds global moderator privileges, with the expectation that the Vice-Chancellor will uphold the rules of the Grand Global Alliance on its message boards. The Vice-Chancellor will seek advise and consult directly from the Chancellor, and be under the direct authority of the Chancellor, Vice-Regent, Regent, and Triumvirate of the Grand Global Alliance. The Chancellor of the Grand Global Alliance is a high-level leader. The Chancellor is an internal figurehead that carries out the duties set forth by the Triumvirate as well as makes suggestions and improvements to the alliance and its ministries. She/he is also responsible for the organization and communication of all lower ranks (organization outside of the ministries, whereas, the minister would carry out the duty in the ministries). The Chancellor is a Super Moderator at the Grand Global Alliance offsite forum and can make alterations to signatures, posts, threads etc. without prior say-so of the Holy Triumvirate. However, any higher ranking position may overrule decisions made by the Chancellor. The Chancellor MUST be active in IRC chat and at the forum. She/he will be the internal voice of the GGA's body of members in which the Squires, Knights, Cavaliers, and Paladins are included. For duties in which the Chancellor (Moderator) needs an ADMIN to carry out the said duty, the Chancellor will seek the aid of the Regent, whom is his/her direct commander. Other duties may be assigned that are not explicitly outlined herein. The Vice-Regent is a high-level leader responsible for the oversight and administration of the public face of the Grand Global Alliance. This position has direct authority over the Grand Global Alliance military, as well as authority over Communications and Foreign Affairs. The Vice-Regent also serves as a war mentor to nations, assisting in the military education of alliance members in partnership of the Ministry of Advanced Education. As a global moderator, the Vice-Regent is responsible for upholding the stability, integrity, and rules of the alliance. The Vice-Regent will be under the primary advisement of the Regent, and will serve to carry out tasks set forth by the Regent and the Triumvirate of the Grand Global Alliance. The Regent of the Grand Global Alliance is a high-level leader. The Regent is an external figurehead that carries out duties set forth by the Triumvirate as well as day to day operations. The Regent is the direct commander of the Chancellor. The Regent may make many decisions without the approval of the Triumvirate, however, the decisions that require a vote of council will still rest ONLY with the Triumvirate. The Regent MUST be active in IRC chat and at the forums. The Regent is an ADMINISTRATOR at the forum and may make mask, embassy, and member adjustments etc. Other duties may be assigned that are not explicitly outlined herein. Elder Statesmen is made up of ex-Triumvirate members who stepped down in good standing and other members of the alliance by invite, they do not have any political power, however, do serve as advisors to the Holy Triumvirate. High Council of The Holy Triumvirate: The government of the Grand Global Alliance will consist of a triumvirate (Hereafter known as the council). The members of the council shall be the heads of state and THE highest leading body of Government. All major decisions rest with the council. 'VI. Procedures of the Grand Global Alliance' A. Censure The council reserves the power of censure. In the event that any member of the alliance acts in a way that is detrimental to the well being of the alliance, its members, or its allies, they may be brought under censure. The actions and/or words of the person(s) subject to censure will be recalled and they will be subject to reprimand by the council, which will decide proper punishment. A two thirds or better vote of the council shall be the required vote to bring any member of the general body or the council under censure. In the event that a member of the council is subject to censure, His/her place upon the council shall be occupied by an Elder Statesman until such time as the situation has been resolved to the satisfaction of the council, or until a suitable replacement can be found. B. Member Removal: The power to remove members from the alliance rests with the Council. In the event that the council decides to remove a member, it must be done by a two thirds vote. One member of the Council can suspend a member until the Triumvirate is able to convene. In the event that a council member is deemed by his/her peers (a two thirds vote of the council) to be unfit or unworthy of his/her post and/or membership in the alliance, a special court will convene to decide if s/he shall remain. This court shall consist of three Elder Statesmen and the remaining council members. A simple majority will decide the fate of the member in question. C. Resignation: In the event that you need to resign from the alliance, you must private message the Triumvirate with your reasons for desertion. When you joined, you took an oath to stand by the alliance to its end. If your justification for leaving is not accepted by the Triumvirate; or if you fail to follow this proceedure, you will be open to disciplinary actions including war. D. Declaration of War A declaration of war against another alliance takes a unanimous vote in favor by the Council. In the cases of unaligned nations attacking GGA members or GGA members kicked out for treasonous reasons, it only takes a decision by any member of the Council. Any decision made by one member can be overturned with a majority vote by the other members of the Council. E. Disbandment In order for the Grand Global Alliance to be disbanded a vote must be put to the General Membership of the Grand Global Alliance. (1) The vote for disbandment must be opened for voting for seven (7) days/168 hours and it must obtain a 67% or better vote in favor of disbandment in order to take affect. (2) It takes a unanimous decision by the Triumvirate and Elder Statesmen to bring a vote of disbandment before the membership of the alliance. (3) In the event of a charter revision to terminate the position of Triumvirate or Elder Statesmen, the highest ranking position(s) at the time shall move for the vote in a unanimous fashion before the vote is put forth. (4) This clause survives all time, is endless, irreversible, and no amendment henceforth may affect this clause in any fashion. F. Charter Change A change in the charter requires a unanimous vote by the Council. G. Admendments to the Charter 1. Elections (approved by Triumvirate on November 10, 2006) ''Chief of Knights: Head of Knights. Must be a Knight in good standing. Must be active in a ministry. 1 month ''Chief of Cavaliers: Head of Cavaliers. Must be a Cavalier in good standing. Must have been active in a ministry for at least one month. 1 month ''Chief of Paladins: Head of Paladins. Must be a Paladin in good standing. Must either be a former minister or current of former deputy or chief in a ministry. (Note: Current Ministers are excluded from this position) 2 months ''Minister of Communication: Responsible for GGA promotional materials, weekly newsletter, and other informational stuff. Must be a Paladin in good standing. Must have been a deputy minister of a ministry or one of the chiefs in the MoC. 1 month ''Minister of Trade and Aid: Organizes the banking, trading, and aid agreements within the alliance. Must be a Paladin in good standing. Must have been a deputy minister of a ministry or a chief in the MoTA. 1 month ''Minister of Recruitment: Organizes the recruitment efforts and brings new people in. Must be a Paladin in good standing. Must have been a deputy minister of a ministry or a chief in the MoR. 1 month ''Note that the Ministry of Internal Affairs, Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Ministry of Defense and Intelligence do not have elected ministers. These ministries have appointed officials as they are involved in too high security of matters to be open to election. Another new feature is that the 6 elected and 5 non-elected officials (a second Minister of Internal Affairs will soon be named) will select a Prime Minister to serve as the primary voice of the people of the GGA to the Triumvirate. Any reasonable request made by the PM must be considered in a reasonable timeframe and an answer made by the Triumvirate. Also in the case of the censure of a Triumvir, the PM would be included in the vote (note the change from the Chief of Paladins as in the charter) also he would be first in line if a Triumvir stepped down. The Prime Minister, once selected is only removed through a vote of no-confidence by a majority of the 11 officials. The Prime Minister is selected from among the 8 ministers and if he/she is one of the elected officials that person shall continue to hold their position until removed from office of Prime Minister. Hope that you find this change welcome and that everyone participates more fully in the alliance as a result. ''(Note: The Triumvirate reserves the right to exclude any candidate that is found to either lack qualifications for the post or who is not in good standing with the alliance at the time of the elections.) See Amendment 3. 2. General Non-Aggression Statement towards Alliances (Approved by the Triumvirate on November 25, 2006) It is the position of the GGA that we will not go to war with an established alliance except in the case of aggressive actions (including war, threats of war, intimidation, espionage, sabotage) against the GGA or any of its members in good standing or to honor our treaty agreements 3. Removal of the Elections of Ministers and Chiefs. (Approved by the Triumvirate on December 21, 2006) 4. Added Section C to the Procedures. (Approved by the Triumvirate on February 6, 2007) 5. Added and revised the Chambers and hierarchy (Approved by the Triumvirate March 2, 2007) All "Chief" positions dissolved, Regent and Chancellor added as well as their duties. 6. Added Section E to the Procedures - Disbandment of the Alliance. (Approved by the Triumvirate on May 11, 2007) 7. Added Pages as a new rank to the alliance. (Approved by the Triumvirate on August 26, 2007) 8. Added the ranks of Vice Chancellors and Chieftains to the charter. (Approved by the Triumvirate on September 23, 2007) 9. Added position in regards to in-game spying mechanism to Diplomacy section. (Approved by the Triumvirate on September 29, 2007) 10. Removed Vice-Chancellors of War, Interior, and Exterior and added the ranks of Vice-Chancellor and Vice-Regent to the charter. (Approved by the Triumvirate on May 7, 2008) 'VII. Diplomacy' The GGA will conduct relations with countries fairly and courteously. Good relations with all alliances, great and small, is hoped for but we will not stand for insults or threats from any nation or alliance. We do not support terrorist organizations but for the security of the GGA we do believe aggressive action is sometimes needed and will reserve the right at any time. Our ambassadors to other alliances will always do their utmost to promote peace, friendship, and goodwill. Our alliance members are not allowed to join with the intention of using the GGA as a shield to help with in their wars. A nation found in violation of this will immediately cease attacks and pay swift retribution. It will then be up to the alliance's leadership to decide whether the said nation will remain within the GGA or be expelled. Our alliance members shall stand by all treaties made between the GGA alliance and other alliances. A nation found in violation of one of the treaty's passages shall apologize to the antagonized alliance and its fate will be determined by the higher councils. If a member attacks an unaligned nation they cannot expect support or aid from the alliance. The Grand Global Alliance will not use spies against any aligned nation, unless already at war with that nation. Any Grand Global Alliance nation found to be using spies without an approved Declaration of War will face punishment up to, and including expulsion, and possible miltary retaliation. Any use of spies against a Grand Global Alliance nation shall be considered an act of war, and the nation sending the spies shall be subject to the same treatment as any other attacker. Diplomacy will be attempted, but shall in no way replace our nation's rights to self defense. If a Grand Global Alliance member performs espionage on an unaligned nation they cannot expect support or aid from the alliance. 'VIII. Chivalry' We believe each member's behavior reflects the alliance as a whole. We hope our alliance can be seen as a benevolent yet strong one in the eyes of all others. Member nations can expect praise, awards, and promotion to those who abide by the way of the gentlemen warrior diplomat. Nations in our alliance are allowed constructive criticism at any time, the heads of our alliance will always be there for any member, and will be willing to listen to any suggestions that might come their way. Topics can be discussed freely without fear of reprisal on alliance forums. However sowing hateful or needless threads within the GGA and especially on outside forums will not be tolerated and the said nation will face penalties. A nation's punishment in the GGA will not be at the whim of one or two members, but will first be discussed and then decided on by the higher chambers. 'IX. Roster' Online GGA Roster Official Forum and Sign up-thread *Grand Global Alliance Forum *Sign up for GGA! *Diplomat Sign-up History *Grand Global Alliance History Government *Government Roster Treaties *Hall of Treaties Grand Global Report *Grand Global Report - Weekly Ministry of Communications Publication Flags, Symbols and Images History *Grand Global Alliance Image History War Involvement Category:Alliances Category:Grand Global Alliance category:Green team alliances